Seeing stars in daylight
by Feathered Budgie
Summary: Evey and her daughter, Vivienne, are about to celebrate September the 5th. Vivienne's birthday, being only two month's away from her father's death, begins to find things that soon lead to a mystery that will hit a huge hole in both Evey and her own life... Rated T to be extra safe. Please review. It makes me happy and motivates me!
1. The birth of a life changer

_Little. Her little girl. She was finally born into this world where we were barely beginning to shape a new government._ Evey lost in her thoughts, didn't see the man walk in. Much less expect his arm to comfort her shoulder. "Oh my god finch you startled me."

Erik Finch smiled, but couldn't hide his concern. "Evey you need to get home quickly. For all we know, the remains of Norsefire could come scrambling like a rabid dog over here to end the head on this revolution. You need to get _home_." Finch stated with a face painted with concern from top to bottom.

"I will do so Erik, but let me at least adore my daughter and rest a few unless you want me in a bad mood tomorrow. After all, I barely finished childbirth and labor and should expect _some_ understanding from you." Evey sarcastically emphasized with a playful, yet tired expression.

"Oh I do m'lady, but I don't want two peaceful little angels getting bitten by a past and angry ghost. That's all I'm stating. Oh, and what will her name be?" Finch asked, curiosity biting at the tips of his face.

"Vivienne." Evey spoke softly, before turning to her newborn daughter. Finch studied them for a second before chipping in again. "Who's the father?". She turned to him, her eyes gleaming with faint tears. "If you don't mind me asking." He corrected.

"V is her father...well…that's what I'm guessing." She stated as a few tears rolled down her pale cheeks. Finch proceeded to wipe them off with his thumb. She turned to her child, who had started waking, the discomfort beginning to crawl around her little child.

"Now, now Evey. We don't want to pretty girls crying on a joyful day today do we?" He stated, concern ebbing its way back into him. He really cared for these two like they were his own family. His thoughts were snapped like a twig when a doctor strode in, politely asking Finch to exit the room. "I shall see you tomorrow Evey. I should get to the media. Otherwise they'll eat our heads off the second we show our faces."

Evey simply nodded, her fatigue getting the better of her.

They strode into the Shadow Gallery, Evey's child in her arms resting peacefully. "Vivienne, did you know your father loved to fight with a piece of metal? Always jabbing its head off whenever _The Count of Monte Cristo_ played." She giggled. The baby opened her eyes for the first time in the night. It was only a slight crack, but enough for Evey to glance at the color. _Ice blue…_She thought.

The pain of giving birth and being up so late was getting to Evey. Heading towards what used to be V's room, Evey went into her old room, letting the memories come back like a sweet, fresh cinnamon bun. Vivienne started to wake, and proceeded to begin a low cry as if she was trying to let her mother know she wanted to sleep. Evey took the thought back, grabbing the temporary crib and strapping it to V's old bed.

"Good night Vivienne. Rest well." She breathed on her child, placing a kiss on her forehead and covering her up with a blanket.


	2. Hunger is a pain in the back

"Mum! Can you cook something? I'm starved! I wouldn't be asking you but I have no money and lost it all on a stupid, biased bet! I know I shouldn't be betting but I could've won a new sword! I really need one because Mr. Finch won't sharpen my other katana and I asked him and pleaded but he said that those types of things are "too dangerous" for pretty girls like me and that at my age I shouldn't even own one and-"

Evey cut off an overly energetic Vivienne. "Child, slow down. Goodness gracious, what do they feed teenagers these days at all those fast food markets?!" Vivienne only smirked at the comment, trying not to laugh otherwise she'd snort her soda up her nose.

"Um, poison, vinegar, potassium, and nitroglycerin." Vivienne stated sarcastically. She was very much like her father. Sarcastic, loved to beat up the old armor, and recite lines off of her own favorite sword fighting move. _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Of course, she fell for jack sparrow and wouldn't stop raving his lines every time he said one. She'd even try and get _her_ of all people to spar with her while they battled infamously on the wheel. You could say she was a fan girl. Plain loony over him.

"I feel like they're sneaking in an energy booster." Evey retorted with a snort. She grabbed a rib and popped it into the microwave. "Should take about five minutes Vivi."

"UGH but that's too LONG! I need something right now. Can I borrow two dollars to grab a quick meal?" Vivienne whined ambitiously. Evey sighed. She couldn't keep up with her fast paced daughter. She had all of V's energy, and drained her of her own and the fact that it was downright impossible to keep her from using weapons like her father and for Vivienne to _not_ get in trouble was in fact proving problematic.

"Child, you need real food to feed that fire for a metabolism under control. The rib is from the fancy restaurant you like to eat from but bother to never show up to." Vivienne groaned under her breath. She didn't want to eat from home. She needed to get back to sparring with her pupils.

At age 8, she had "secretly" joined a group of people who mastered in the arts of samurai and ninja related to the Japanese culture of the feudal era. It wasn't long before Mum found out and came storming up to Master Kiyaenne. She explained to her that it would be incredibly good for Vivienne to learn a form of self-defense, and that she was excelling so quickly that she might have to join a group intended for skilled young adults.

"Child, I'm not going to throw money into a hole with a raccoon like you shoving it into a place for someone else to steal on bets and other things that happen to you on a daily crisis." Evey glared at Vivienne. Her daughter was constantly back talking her, and she needed to respect her judgments on things.

"All right…" She sighed in defeat. Vivienne hurried over to her father's old weapons cache, grabbing a few throwing knives and her own sword she managed to buy at a place selling weapons for "display only". It was almost like she had a sixth sense. She could fix almost anything given to her and could create fireworks from things you'd usually find in a trashcan. Fixing the sword wasn't actually as hard as the store owner made it to be.

_Practice will be starting soon and I need to learn to throw knifes from above and behind me._ Vivienne grunted as she hoisted all the weapons she had gotten onto her shoulder, creating a pain in her lower back.

Evey placed a kiss on her forehead, letting the black mass of energy stealthily exit to make her way through the night. All she needed right now was a girl who seemed to be high on something constantly to get in her way while she made more preparations for her daughter's 15th birthday.

Evey and Finch were planning on buying her a few extra things to decorate her room and invite her friends over. _Vivienne wouldn't want a big party and a frilly dress while guys gawk at her_. Evey giggled at the thought of her daughter being chased by a bunch of boys around her age, all of them wanting her to date them. Right when she was about to pick up her cell, it rang. Mr. Finch was calling her. "_Odd_" Evey though aloud, somewhat confused.

"Hello Erik. Are you calling about?-" "No not this time Evey." "Then what is it?" Evey was beginning to worry on all the reasons why Erik would want to call her other than planning anything. _Norsefire? Her daughter taken hostage? A bomb? _"Evey? Are you alright?" "Sorry Erik I was just thinking." "Okay, but if anything's wrong-" "I know Erik, just continue." Mr. Finch sighed. Evey always bottled up what was inside. "We went to take out the last of the Parliament rubble out, and looked for…_his_ remains. But all we found were…ashes and remains of the bombs. The Ashes were confirmed to be remains of his Scarlet Carsons. We didn't even find a Fawkes mask Evey."


	3. Masks becoming undone

Vivienne ran quickly, careful not to disturb any people or injure herself with the heavy load she was carrying. _I know what mum is planning…._she smiled a mischievous grin to herself. She was suddenly slapped from her thoughts when her severely acute hearing caught something. _The sound of…boots…._! Vivienne quickly set down her weapons, stealthy and quietly climbing the wall of the underground. Her hand was on her katana, she was on edge. Both things were ready to be used when called.

The figure with boots, nearly _soundless_, walked towards the direction of the shadow gallery. He was caped, and had a hat and some sort of wig and a Guy Fawkes mask. _Celebrating the birth of the revolution a bit early?_ Vivienne retorted to her own head. Two months till the celebration of when her father blew up parliament. And two days till her birthday, September the fifth.

She kept her eye on the mysterious being, and when she was absolutely positive the person wouldn't know he or she was being followed, she dashed silently towards the tunnel the anonymous man walked down.

Vivienne followed in the darkness, not caring for the bag of weapons left behind or the fact she would miss practice. _Just once doesn't hurt, although I really want to learn how to throw my kunais behind and under me…_-

The man suddenly made a sharp turn. _Great. He or she probably wants to ambush me_. Vivienne irritably thought to herself. She quickly jumped onto the wall, climbing to the top of the tunnel and slowly crawling her way on a pipe towards where the man turned into. He was standing there. _Hehehe…didn't expect me to crawl on-_

The man threw a knife right next to the pipe Vivienne was holding onto, bursting it. Water sprayed into her face, knocking her down. She fell down, hitting her head on a track, knocking her out almost instantly.

Evey heard something that disturbed her. A pipe bursting. Vivienne was the only one who was down here and she highly doubted Mr. Finch would come without warning. _Oh god no! VIVIENNE!_ She jumped from the couch, completely ignoring what had just been spouted to her. Running to the weapons cache, she grabbed a couple of knifes and daggers, shoving them into her pockets and belt loop. Hold on sweetheart, hold on!

The man stepped forward, examining the young girl. A memory flashed in the deep pits of his mind, as if a person was emerging from a deep smog. "Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment."(1) The man quoted. The child not only dug up a memory, but also had a striking similarity to….Evey. Her hair was darker, but still in the same color range and, had the same curl, and she had her nose and her mouth.

He knelt down, and was about to aid the child he had injured when he heard a voice in the distance. "Vivienne! Answer me! Where are you?!" That voice. He knew it all too well. His thoughts came back to the knife in the pipe, it was too high for him to grab without making a swift getaway. Hopefully she would think the child had done something ridiculous, he couldn't risk getting caught now. Not after he had been out of Evey's life this whole time. He quickly walked into the darkness, disappearing into it as if he was physically part of it.

Evey pulled out her cell, immediately calling Mr. Finch. She could hear the water becoming louder as she neared the location. Turning at the corner, a sight filled her eyes that horrified her. Her daughter lay unmoving under a pipe that had been punctured by some object. She didn't care right about that right now, all she wanted to do was get her daughter to a hospital.

"Mr. Finch! Call an ambulance, Vivienne has fallen and I think she might have a concu- oh my god she's bleeding. Please! Hurry!" Evey cried. "What's going on?!" Finch asked, almost yelling. "It doesn't matter just call the bloody ambulance!" Evey yelled into the phone as the water being sprayed drained most of her voice out.

She hung up and shoved the phone into her pocket, picking up her daughter. "Bloody Christ Vivienne! You're so _**HEAVY!**_" Evey battled with the weight of her daughter and the fact that something might prove fatal to her. It took her a good 10 minutes to finally make her way out of the underground. Mr. Finch, waiting at the entrance, proceeded to take the girl into his arms and to the ambulance.

It wasn't long until Evey broke down into sobs, wracked with emotion. Mr. Finch blocked the media from mobbing her and almost practically dragged her into his car as they drove to his flat. From above, in the chill night air, a figure watched in black, cloaked in shadows. (2) "Every man is guilty of all the good he did not do…"the man stated, guilt seeping into every corner of the statement. He watched as both the ambulance and the car drove off, until he left his perch. But alas, did he know, he was not the only one watching…


	4. A new frenemie

She woke with a blur of voices circling around her like a crowd of ghosts mocking everything she made a futile attempt at. _Where…..where am I?..._ _Who am I? Wait…it's…ow! It hurts! My name! Wait! The man! _

"Mum…" Vivienne's voice slurred out of her mouth. Evey looked at her daughter now in a hunched position, barely able to keep herself sitting. She looked as if she had gone through a hangover. Her hair was completely claimed by the wild, knots being strewn all over it as if it had been raised by a tumble weed. Her face was drooped, almost like she had gotten drunk to the point of a blackout, and her mouth was drooling.

"Are you okay?" was all Evey could manage to choke out. She was on the verge of tears again. She couldn't handle seeing her daughter like this.

"Y-yeah. My head just hurts- Ow!" Vivienne yelped out, after trying to touch the bump on her head.

"Don't mess with your injury, for all we know, you could slip into a coma. I wouldn't be able to handle that. I can't lose another one who's precious to me…" Evey said, emotion beginning to dig its way into her some more. She stood up and walked towards her daughter, sitting on the bed so she could make sure her daughter was truly okay.

"It's okay mum, I'm fine….I will be back to normal soon, and you and I both know that for a fact…" Vivienne softly spoke, wrapping her arms around her mum, so she wouldn't feel so scared and worried for her. Her mother, whenever she talked about her father named V, she would always cry. It tore at Vivienne's heart to see it. That's why she decided to be strong. She had to, for her mum.

"Would you guys like me to get you some food?" Mr. Finch chimed in, unaware of what he had intervened on.

"Sure!" Vivienne and Evey both chirped at the same time.

"What'll it be, angels?" He smiled, wanting to please them.

"Mum can we get some pizza?" Vivienne asked, her voice being soft and mellow, but with a bit of a force and rush.

"…Fine, but it's only because you smacked your head on the rails you lil buster!" Evey pretended to hit Vivienne on the head. Vivienne responded by dramatically flailing her arms in the air and opening her mouth to a distorted way, creating triple chins on her mouth and "slowly" falling on her mother's lap.

"Perfecto performance! Well then, I also brought you your laptop Vivi, so you won't get bored while we're getting your prize. We won't be long, I promise!" Finch chuckled lightly, patting Vivienne on the leg and taking Evey up with him.

"Okay! Be back soon or I'll bite you in the morning!" she yelled at the down the hall as they left her room. "That was _way_ too easy…" she murmured to herself. She needed to attract the man who had done this to her, who had made her mum cry. She was going to get revenge.

Stepping out on the balcony, Vivienne kept a close watch on anything that might catch her eye. _Nothing_. Maybe that man thinks I don't remember him….

"I know you're there!" she tried yelling out. It was a certain tactic she used. When she was younger, she played hide-and-seek like any other child. When she had the sickening feeling that one of the hiding children were close by, but she couldn't find them, she would say "found you", despite the fact that she didn't. Then, they would come out, thinking she really had found their secret place. It worked about ninety percent of the time.

Still nothing.

"Fine then! I'll just _make_ you come out!" Vivienne pouted, frustration taking its hold on her facial expression. She grabbed her clothes that were washed and put them on, asking a nurse to re-bandage her head, before waiting for her to leave and proceeding to jump onto the roof below.

"Come out already! I don't have much time! Unless….of course you want me to _snitch_!" She sneered. The person obviously didn't want to be found out….right? People usually don't want to be ratted out. This will definitely make the mysterious person exit from their place of _darkness_. They have to! If they don't….

"Little girls shouldn't be walking the streets at night, especially in dark alleyways." A deep and velvet voice behind Vivienne sounded.

"A-ha! I knew you were there! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" She pointed in triumph, a smile stealing her expression from the frustration that had been renting it a couple of minutes ago.

"So you are correct…but…who may I ask am I speaking to?"

"Vi-Vi-Enne! Why? Do you plan on being my acquaintance or do you plan on apologizing by throwing me a big birthday party? She snorted before rolling her eyes in sarcasm.

"Your birthday is nearing? How old will a young little lady like-"

"I'm not little! I'm not a lady! I'm a tomboy and I'm proud!" She cut him off, her facial expression now taking a turn for pride with a frown.

At first he was silent, cocking his mask to the side ever so slightly, as if contemplating what she had just said. Then he broke into a rich and creamy laugh.

"Um..? What I said was serious! By the way who are you?"

"Who? Who is but the form following the function of what, and what I am is a man in a mask."]

"Hey! That was my father's line!" She nearly yelled at him, and would have if the lights of the car that had barely parked hadn't caught her attention.

"Oh sh-Actually um I mean…uh oh I gotta go!" Vivienne nervously hissed through an anxious, wide grin before climbing up to the room like a spider.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Ello guys! Just got back from helping my grandma move out of her house in another state. I'm starting to kinda have a writer's block and I'm also thinking on making a Shingeki No Kyojin fan fiction! Please tell your friends about this story and REVIEW!*InsertdramaticHeroicmusichere* I'M MOTIVATED BY IT LIKE a LOT! Please? Ama cri Q^Q also…..get ready for some sadness later on! Not gonna spoil it! Iot's just you might start kinda hating me for the super sad plot :D**


	5. I am my own friend

Vivienne climbed into the window, hoping no one noticed her absence. She was about to undress and put on the hospital gown back on when a noise startled her from her plans.

"There you were! I knew you'd be exercising!" Sounded a sarcastic voice from behind her.

"M-Mum! Sorry…I didn't mean to…um…" Vivienne looked around guiltily, before trying to talk again. "I just hate being cooped up in here. I needed a stretch. Sorry…"

Evey sighed before speaking up. "Child, don't apologize to me. Apologize to yourself for getting in danger. I don't want to have ANOTHER accident. One was enough thank you very much."

"Sorry to me AND to you mum. Now no more changing the contract, otherwise you'll change my mind." Vivienne smirked before chipping up again. "Where's the pizza?"

"I never left, due to the fact that I knew you were up to something. By the way you made your decisions so quickly and hassled us out the door, it completely gave it away!" Evey smirked with satisfaction before ruffling up Vivienne's hair and sitting next to her.

"Mum why don't you grow out your hair? It's always so short…I can almost imagine how pretty it would look!" Vivienne smiled.

Evey knew it would come at some point. The questions that would lead to her daughter somehow getting her to expose the truth on how she _really_ lost her fear. She needed to tell her at the _right_ time. And right now certainly wasn't it.

"It's a symbol…..of how I can be both of me. The me where I'm scared and afraid of everything, where I contain fear, hate, and judgment. And…the other me where I'm fearless, and dedicated to change. At first I chose to be completely fearless and dedicated to change, because if I'm dedicated to change, then I'm willing to die for it. But now that _you're_ here, I don't really want to anymore. So I stay in the middle, not too afraid, but not too fearless." Evey smiled before giving her little Vivienne a bear hug, and then releasing her to allow her to breath.

"Ello angels, pizza is here!" Finch grinned, handing a small box to Vivienne, and then another one to Evey.

"Ooh! Hawaiian! I love it! Thanks Mr. Finch!" Vivienne flashed a quick smile before diving into her food.

"Thanks for the pasta Eric." Evey said through a stuffed mouth, before trying to catch a retreating string of melted cheese.

Outside, the man contemplated what the child had said while watching the family enjoy their food. "_That's my father's line!_ That child must be mistaken. Eric never said those words... Unless Evey is trying to hide something from her. But she doesn't seem to have any of Eric's features…" he talked to himself.

"This is completely odd. The child, is definitely Evey's daughter. But who is the father? Certainly not me! Ha! We never even got close to that. We barely kissed when I departed to my "death". _That's my father's line!_ So confusing…"

He watched the young girl leave the room. "What is her name again….ah yes! Vivienne! What a splendid name- wait….it starts with a V…Evey did you try to name your daughter after me?" The man continued to have a conversation with himself. Not noticing the other dark silhouette not too far behind him, watching, and waiting for their entrance into the play…


	6. Mummy's gone

After the large mess with the paparazzi and news, Evey headed to her flat, directly above the shadow gallery.  
She still wanted the place to be kept a secret, back then when the revolution was barely at its second month. But making sure it wasn't too difficult to reach, she decided to buy the abandoned flat directly above it, remodeling it to her taste, before her daughter Vivienne was born.  
She never knew how V was the father, but still having the clothes that had his blood saturated in it, she did some tests, and sure enough, they were positive to be related to Vivienne's genes and blood sample. She didn't care to know, Vivienne was still her daughter, and regardless of the fact whether or not she was the last of V she had left besides the gallery.  
"Mum? You zoned out? Or are you day dreaming? Or sleeping with your eyes open?" The beauty full of energy asked, obviously trying to humor herself in making her mother embarrassed.  
"I'm fine, I was just thinking about, well…you know…just what's been going on." She replied softly before placing one of her hands on Vivienne's face. "I'm so glad you surprised me and came into this world."  
"I am too mum, because I got to have the best mummy ever!" She smiled before nuzzling her face into her hand.  
A ringing phone broke the happy silence.  
"Hello?" Evey asked with a concerned look on her face, the caller Id unable to be identified. Her phone was supposed to be able to identify any phone, unless…  
"We're here." A voice that Evey didn't recognize whispered. Then the mysterious person hung up, as quickly as they had called. Evey couldn't hear whether or not the caller was male or female, but right now, she had to call the police, or Finch, and hide her daughter.  
"Vivienne, hide!" Evey hushed.  
"What do you mean mum?" Vivienne whispered back, a look of fear possessing her expression.  
"Just hide, they'll think you're not here."  
"Who?!"  
"Hide! I hear them!"  
AS Vivienne ran to her hiding place in the attic, booted footsteps were heard outside the door. Quickly running to the cabinet and grabbing her gun, Evey spun around, waiting for the door to be broken down. Vivienne watched from above, through a little hole made just for situations like this. Her mother waited, gun pointed, and….fearless. You'd expect her to be afraid, fearful, but however Vivienne's father had taught her to be fearless, it had worked almost too well.  
CRACK! The door burst down in a fury of splinters as booted men walked in holding their guns pointed at her mother, one of them shooting her arm holding the gun before she could react. Evey let out a gasp of shock and yelped as the other man knocked her out. Vivienne covered her mouth and tried to prevent herself from screaming or yelling. I won't cry, or make noise. I'll tell finch! I'll tell that mysterious man. I'm sure he could help. I'll tell everyone. And if everyone looks for you, you'll be found! I promise! But wait, what if that man is who is capturing you?! Vivienne was thrown into a state of confusion, her words circling around her, making her feel dizzy.  
She watched as the men put a black bag over her mother's head before throwing her over one of their shoulders and walking out of the room. "Mum…don't….go" she softly said, before slipping into unconsciousness.

Author's Note:  
Guys. I'm beginning to lose hope in this story. I really don't get much reviews and it makes me feel like my story sucks Q-Q. I just feel unmotivated V, - ,V .So right now, I beg you guys to PLEASE review. Otherwise I might not continue this story (I'm so sorry Loyaldeer, tombboy895, and XxMini-LunaxX! Thank you for your guy's reviews, but I just really need a bit more motivation. Life has been biting me in the butt D:)

**Author's Note: **

**Guys. I'm beginning to lose hope in this story. I really don't get much reviews and it makes me feel like my story sucks Q-Q. I just feel unmotivated V, - ,V .So right now, I beg you guys to PLEASE review. Otherwise I might not continue this story (I'm so sorry Loyaldeer, tombboy895, and XxMini-LunaxX! Thank you for your guy's reviews, but I just really need a bit more motivation. Life has been biting me in the butt D:)**


	7. Nightmares part 1

Nightmares.

Are those all I'm supposed to see in my life?

I need help but no one will come…and he's gone…

Been gone…

Evey woke up with a short breath and a groan. Her head felt like it had been smashed by a truck and she couldn't feel her legs or hands. She tried to wiggle, to move at all, but it was like she had lost command over her limbs. She looked down, checking to see if they were still intact. _Of course they are you big doofus….I hope Vivienne is fine…_

She sighed, knowing this could be her final destination. Closing her eyes, Evey began to contemplate her whole life with Vivienne. All of the memories. Good, bad, remorseful, painful, happy…..all of the times. But then those memories led to her thinking about V. How she missed his antics. Although she had some with her daughter, she still missed the maker of her beautiful child. Touching the memories a bit more, she dove into the back escorts of her mind, trying to see what else was hiding from her. _Subconsciously. _But her thoughts were stomped on when she heard voices outside of the door, speaking in a language she couldn't detect.

They were obviously whispering, but they had sort of a _panic_ to their voices. _I sure hope Vivienne isn't doing something terribly ridiculous…I don't want her in any danger_.

The men burst into the room, their masks still on. Evey jumped at the sudden explosion of movement, indicating to the men she was awake. One of the men growled something at the other, having a seemingly higher pitch than a male's. _That guy is probably a she…_

The other only responded with a shake of his head and more jumble of words. _Male. Definitely a guy._ Evey rolled her eyes to herself. The female then did something Evey didn't expect. She walked over to the counter and grabbed a syringe, turning a short-lived glance towards Evey. _Oh…uh-oh….._

The other man grabbed Evey's leg, wiping it with alcohol and pinching it, which surprisingly Evey couldn't feel. _Did they….paralyze me?!_ She then sighed irritably, as the women walked towards her and injected her. Then the two anonymous people walked off, leaving Evey to her thoughts as sleep began to ebb its way back into her mind. 

"MUMMY!" Vivienne screamed as someone shook her awake. She panted heavily as sweat rolled down her forehead. "Mummy!" She cried again as she hugged the person in front of her. But instead of coming in contact with soft curly locks and her mum's favorite jacket, Vivienne felt the presence of steel, leather, and a cloak.

"I can assure you child I am not your mother…" was enough to practically make her shoot into the wall.

"Who's there?!- wait….you!" She yelled before turning on the light and meeting a Guy Fawkes mask.

"Yes it is me, but allow me to introduce myself, because others might be confused if you are referring to me-"The mysterious Fawkes man was cut off by a fear-wretched child.

"We don't have time for that! I need to find help to save my mum! She got kidnapped!" She practically sobbed as she jumped down the secret climbing ladder.

"Child, I already know that." He responded calmly.

"Are you a stalker?" Just because I met you doesn't mean you can go around looking at whatever my mum and I do!" She turned and growled at him before grabbing her sword and knifes and placing them on her hip and pockets on her leg.

"And what are you planning on doing child?" He asked, although any person could guess what she was "secretly" trying to do.

"I'm going to save my mum! You can _help_ if you want….but don't get in my way…" She hissed at him, her irritation showing like gold in rice.

"Child…" He responded, obviously peeved by now due to her unfriendly attitude.

"What do you want NOW?!" She practically yelled at him, throwing up her arms as emotion began to seep into her whole frame.

"If we are going to storm into a place that is probably going to have more men than you can imagine guarding your _mum_, then I suggest we go into there with a _plan_." He spoke softly, but with a bit of venom.

That was all that it took for Vivienne to collapse onto the floor and cry. "I-It's hopeless…" she whispered, before curling into a ball and leaning against the wall, continuing her soft cries of defeat. "Mum will be killed, and it will be all my fault. I can't help her. All I am is a quoting lunatic with nothing but fancy karate gimmicks…" She sobbed.

The long pause of quietness was enough to make a social person go mad. But it was soon broken by the man's rich laughter. Vivienne looked up at the man, making a silent note in her head that he was absolutely _loony_.

"I should probably note to you that I've heard that statement before… hehe…_fancy karate gimmicks…_ where did you get that one?" He asked, a hint of laughter still in his voice.

"Someone made fun of me for it…and I used them…on that person. Is that bad? If I hurt someone with my knowledge of something that they don't have?" She asked, her eyes reddening from crying so hard.

"It depends on what the person does. Now, we will need to let Mr. Finch know about this, and I will need to talk to him. But…Vivienne was it? I think it would be fair if you knew my name as well, as we will probably meet more in the future." He said matter-of-factly.

"Yes but….why do you wear a mask? I mean, the month that my Dad blew up parliament, as my mum said, or Guy Fawkes day as you would know isn't well until two months from now. I don't mean to be rude but…that is a bit what I could call fanboying…" She softly replied, before looking at him.

"Are you sure it was _your_ father who blew up parliament?" He asked, obviously smacked in the face by her statement that _her_ father blew up parliament.

"Answer my question first…" She responded with a large emphasis forced through.

"Well, a fire happened, and I don't exactly look like a top man. Not something I wish to discuss…" He sighed, not wanting to tell her about his burns.

"Like Deadpool? Well not exactly, but Deadpool has a bit of mutilation. But he isn't a gentleman like you. I suggest reading the comics. Oh! Also Batman. Batman is a good comic series you would like….Oh! Um! Anyways, my mum actually blew up parliament because my daddy, she said, like…got shot before he could do it. She said that he….um…he gave her everything before he faced this guy who used to reign with Norsefire. Cruddy? Well mum calls him by that." She paused. "I bet he would be able to down all the men there….I wish I got to meet him…mum would always cry whenever we talked about him. She misses daddy…" Vivienne softly replied, looking exhausted from crying out her emotions.

"Did you ever get his name?" The man asked, looking down at the child with his mask. _Almost like a ghost_… Vivienne thought to herself.

"Mum said he called himself V. That's a funny name but…I think maybe he might've meant 5. Or something. I always think his name is associated with the 5th of November…but who knows. The only way anyone would know is if they asked him when he was alive…what I'd give to meet him…he seemed nice…" She sighed, now beginning to lay down. "Oh and what is your name?" She looked up to face him.

He sighed, knowing what this would lead to.

"I will tell you after we save your mother. For now, we need to speak with Mr. Finch" He softly remarked, helping the young girl up.


	8. Nightmares part 2

Eric sipped at his coffee, sighing to himself as he read some documents. Things weren't going too well with his son's condition, and Evey's daughter's little 'accident' was putting more pressure to the tons he already had. His wife would constantly argue on whether they should continue their son's life and hope that he really _isn't_ a vegetable or just let him slip off into the sleep he would never wake from.

"It's been a while, Mr. Finch has it not?" A silken voice sounded in the darkness.

Snorting coffee up his nose and coughing, gaging, and sneezing it everywhere was the next thing Eric realized he was doing. Wiping at his nose he spun around to see who had given him the unpleasant experience, only to meet a Guy Fawkes mask.

"Dear god…it's you….you're _dead_! You're _supposed _to be DEAD!" Finch sputtered, his face flushing to an extreme red as panic flooded him.

"What does he mean _dead?_ Are you a criminal? Also Mr. Finch you need to calm down, you look like a cherry tomato on acid…I mean um…ignore that." Vivienne darted back and forth to Mr. Finch and the 'Mysterious' man. ((you guys know so shh! Don't break the 4th wall! Vivienne can't know yet!))

"Are you with…._him?_ Or did he-"Eric was cut off by a cock of the Fawkes mask and a flash of knives in sheaths before the cloak returned to hiding everything about the man except the chilling mask as it leaned in.

"I think it would be a bit…rude…to mention that. I will tell her when the time comes. For now, your lips are sealed." The man dipped his head ever so slightly as to let Eric know that he was serious.

Eric coughed a couple of times out of nervousness as the man resumed his tall stature. "Um anyways…I was going to ask why in the world you guys even came here in the first place."

Vivienne sighed, looking to the side as she failed to conceal her tears budding at her eyes like diamonds made from sadness before walking to the TV and turning it on, revealing the news station declaring Evey as kidnapped.

"That's why" She sniffed.

"Dear god…." Mr. Finch gasped, eyes open in pure shock and fear. "What do I need to do?"

"Well if I were to go in there, I would probably be killed after maybe _stunning_ two guys, but this man offered to help, as he said he knew my mother and had to be concealed from her as he was afraid others would do harm because of him talking to her."

Mr. Finch snorted in response, obviously knowing the truth.

"You are going to bring in your police force, and they will take care of the north part of the place, while this guy right here…" Vivienne pointed to the man before turning back to the page"…will help me rescue mum. He's the one who figured out the location, and we have to hurry to it!"

Mr. Finch sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to do protest against it. "Fine. But!"

"But what?" Vivienne asked, her eyes widening with ambition.

"This man has to promise me he will still talk to you _afterwards_, especially to your mum. NO more hiding! Understood?" He smiled at Vivienne, who sent a confused one back.

"Ugh, sitting like an observer at one of those giant stadiums where they watch people swing sticks at weird rocks and run around is plain _boring!_ I want to talk to her NOW!"

"Wait for the right time, and you can. Understood?"

"UUUUUGH! I wish I didn't have to listen to your commands Alice!"

"Then beat me….which you cannot do. You haven't learned yet…but you will get to talk to her _VERY _soon… Lamia…"

"….I'm not a vampire…stupid"


	9. Nightmares part 3

Evey woke up in what used to be a dentist's chair, now strapping her down. She winced as the bright and ominous light blinded about a third of her vision, only letting the traces of a female figure come in front of her.

"Hello there, Mrs. Evey Hammond. You're probably wondering _why_ you're here, but unfortunately won't be able to ask it." The woman spoke with hatred laced and tucked into every fragment of the beginning of her speech as she giggled quietly, but with eerie painted all over it, sending chills dancing up and down Evey's spine like a Gala.

"Unfortunately, almost 14 years ago my husband, Mr. Creedy passed away. Such a shame. He was a _very_ good detective. Almost sniffed you and your little _pest_ out didn't he? But now you have a third one, just as irritating, if not more. I do believe she is heading this way…_with_ her father. Is it not surprising? He hid from you this WHOLE time. I'm starting to think that he might have _left_ you. Maybe it was the child… maybe he didn't _want_ to take care of such….such a nuisance…." She grinned maniacally.

Evey blood began to boil, wishing she could fight like V at that moment. V was dead! He never lived through that night. Evey felt his body grow cold, as he proclaimed his love for her. She never wanted him to go. She sent him on his Viking funeral, never to meet his daughter, and now this…this _bitch_ talk about him in such a degrading manner. She would love to see the women die an agonizing death. _H-how dare you speak about my loved ones like THAT! _Evey hissed in her mind, wishing looks could actually send daggers flying into the face of whom she glared at.

"But of course, I know you wouldn't believe me. How about I show you some _proof?_ Outside of the hospital, there's footage of _your_ daughter speaking to this man. The man with a Guy Fawkes mask. But of course, you can say it's someone else…right? How would he be affiliated with _your_ daughter, but not you? I'd say he doesn't even care for you anymore-"

The loud speaker blared, making Evey gasp as a searing pain cut through her ear.

"_Die Menschen haben das Gebäude eingedrungen! Beeilung! Lernen Sie, Ihre Beiträge und sichern Sie jede Ecke mit gepanzerten Männer! DIES IST KEIN BOHREN!"_

The woman growled, her frame disappearing from the light. "It won't be long. I'm sure you'll encounter your… escapist…who really only cares about his vendetta more than you…until then! Todaloo!" The woman's voice sneered at Evey, as she heard other booted footsteps leave the room.

"_Alive?_ Was her V really alive? The hospital…why didn't Vivienne tell her? Maybe she didn't know? Vivienne was a bit naïve…but still…she didn't tell her…if that really is V….no he died! I felt him leave me in my arms. I saw the blood, I even got my daughter clarified as _his_ with it. He died…right?" Evey argued with herself, trying to hold back tears. "if he isn't dead….why didn't he come back?"

**AND SCENE! Okay so we're getting really close to the part where you'll be saying "I LOVE THIS STORY, BUT I HATE YOU! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE HER…UGHHHHH!" Hehehe :D I'm so excited. Keep feeding me the motivational comments! KEEP DOING IT. DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT! It makes me evil wiff der plert…herherherh**


	10. A SIDE NOTE AND COMFORFDSDFSD derpish

** Ellio guys! I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapters, it's just. Like I said, I'm getting a writer's block, but it's beginning to show its bitter side…but…I shall try. Also WARNING! In about 3 weeks, I will stop updating for about a month, due to the fact that the computer lab won't be available for creative writing! So! Review! Gimme dat motivation so I can type like there's no tomorrow, although I will have to deal with my birds (handfeeding is truly a pain in the butt, especially when the babies refuse to wean themselves, get out of the cage, and scream at you at 4 in the morning for food) and homework! Also, I have an art show this week, so expect the next chapter to come out a little later! **

**Featherin out!~**

**I will give you permission to use the character named Vivienne in any art you do as long as you give me credit! (People have been requesting for it :D!) and give me the link so I can feature it **


	11. Is this really goodbye? Part 1

Vivienne watched from the rooftops as the policemen stormed into the building from the north part. _Just as we planned…hopefully this will go smooth…_

"Get ready child, as soon as Finch says that part, we make our move…" The cloaked figure gestured with a cock of his mask for recognition.

"Okay! We get in, kill the men at the southeast corridor, get into the vent system, then you go for the person whose behind all this while I save mum! Okey-Dokey!" Vivienne whispered and turned, a smile of sheer determination and triumph was plastered all over her face like.

"Don't get too cocky. These men probably know what to do….have you ever killed someone before?" The man asked Vivienne, his mask turning ever so slightly towards her face.

"No…but I think I can forget that these evil people are humans and try to save my mum…" She looked down, hoping that her response was the right one. This man seemed really sophisticated, and she didn't want to look stupid or like a weakling to him.

"Hmm…" the man responded, as if thinking about the hardest equation in the world, before jumping down without warning. "The signal, time to move child."

"WHAT?! W-WAIT UP!" Vivienne hissed, before jumping down to join him in his run.

The duo hurried around corners, the man doing most of the work of killing, but Vivienne sometimes got to disarm one or knock him out before running ahead so she wouldn't have to witness what was about to take place when the man pulled out some knifes.

"Child, to your right!" He warned. Vivienne spun around, before taking out her katana by instinct and slashing the man's neck. The man's head fell off soon after he tumbled to the ground. Her eyes widened, dropping the katana and trying to keep her breakfast from running up her throat as blood sprayed around in a shower of crimson was proving difficult. The walked over, picked up her katana, and placed it back in her sheath, before patting her back as she failed to keep her food inside, emptying her stomach next to the corpse of the man.

"I-I…." She croaked, her eyes as wide as a deer's in headlights.

"Everyone's first time in killing is never easy. But if you want to protect the ones you love, you need to learn to ignore that feeling of _fear_ inside of you." He whispered to her in a silken and soft voice, before helping the shaken girl up. "Phase two, rescue your _mummy_."

Vivienne took a deep breath, wiped the tears from her eyes, and turned to the man. "Thank you. I will do that so you can talk to her again." She whispered, before taking her arms and embracing the man in a hug. She didn't care if she didn't know him very well, she just needed someone to hug, as her tears spilled out of her face. "Let's do this…"

**WHAT HAPPENS WHEN AN AUTHOR FANGIRLS OVER ANOTHER ANIME…ESPECIALLY THE GOD OF THE ANIME? NAMED! DEUS EX MACHINA. I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT I F*CKING LOVE HIM. I also noticed that no one, I literally mean NO one has written a fanfiction based on his pov or him, or his feelings, or ANYTHING! Frigginmakesmesoangry…So I might be (MIGHT BE! NOT COMPLETELY SURE) writing a Mirai Nikki fanfiction on him, or his thoughts. Anyways, that's it for the friggin authors note, other than that I am battling this Writer's block, and it's nasty. Actually it's a procrastinator's block but who da fak cares lol…they're both as bad. Next chapter, get ready for the feels, and I will get ready for the hates Hehehe :D**


	12. Is this really goodbye? Part 2

Mr. Finch stormed in with the mass amount police officers willing to risk their lives to stay free. They gunned down at least five to seven men now, who refused to surrender. "Hopefully this will go smooth" Eric whispered to Dominic's ear. Dominic only responded with a nod, immediately sending out orders after doing so.

They stormed into different rooms, kicking open doors in almost a rhythm. But to no prevail, all they found were burned remains of documents and other things.

"Good god, they actually had plans…" Dominic whispered in shock.

Meanwhile, on the south side, things were running much smoother. The man kept killing like it was an art, while Vivienne crawled through the vents, careful to avoid any other rooms that might prove as a decoy. When it seemed like they might have already taken her, Vivienne found Evey in a room, strapped in a dentist's chair with a bright light suspended nearly right over her.

"Mum!...MUM!" Vivienne kept whispering out, before Evey turned her head in recognition.

Evey then shook her head violently, then to the side, indicating to her daughter she needed to back up and not be seen. Just then, the women returned.

"Ah, Evey. Your little squad is here? Well I'm sure they're looking for you right now are they not?" The women grinned menacingly. "They must _really_ care for you. I mean, they've already lost four or five men. In _your_ name. It would be…a shame if they found out it was all for a waste." The women softly remarked with venom, while raising her hand pistol to Evey's head. Just then, Vivienne screamed and jumped through the vent, lading on the lady and breaking her right leg, leaving her to begin to scream in agony.

"DON'T HURT MY MUM! I'LL KILL YOU ALL! ALL OF YOU!" She screamed and slurred out almost incoherently, before swinging her katanas and downing 2 of the four guards. "Stop right there child, any more moves, you'll be pumped full 'o led lil' bitch…" An Australian women spoke through her armor.

"I'll kill you…I'LL DO IT!" She seethed through tears of anger. "Watch me…I'll do it…"

This then gave Evey the opportunity to try and wiggle out of her straps, finally freeing her left hand she had been working with. She then took off all the straps, and waited for Vivienne to filler the conversation, before jumping on the woman and knocking her out by hitting her bottom jaw with all of her force.

Vivienne then slashed at the man behind her as he attempted to shoot, barely missing and cutting off some of her hair. Then Vivienne made her next move by hitting the man on the head with the blunt part of her sword with so much force, it could kill a rabbit, knocking the man out seconds later.

"Get into the vent system. They can't detect us there. We'll be a whole lot safer." Vivienne panted, before wiping her katana clean of blood with the lady's shirt and sheathing it. "Leave the lady, the men will deal with-"

"No. Not the men. _That_ Man…won't he. Vivienne, as soon as we get into the vent, you need to tell me what's going on." Evey looked as stern as she could, her face giving the look of death to Vivienne, almost instantly calming her down, but in a negative way.

"O-Okay…" She gulped, before she hoisted her mum up, and then herself, closing the vent.

"Why didn't you tell me Vivienne? About the man? Did he tell you not to tell me?" She asked, her voice turning soft, indicating she was hurt.

"I…I was planning to the night you were kidnapped." Vivienne wiped at tears in her eyes.

"Shh. Child, I'm not angry at you. I just wanted to know." Evey hugged her child, rubbing her back. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" She asked, her voice turning to one of slight panic.

"No, I just….oh god I killed someone. I beheaded him. I-I….It feels so…_so scary_" She whispered through tears. "I never wanted to kill anyone…why does there have to be bad people in this world mum? _Why_?" she continued to sob quietly through tears.

"No one knows…just, let's get out of here and calm down. I'd be best for me if I'm going to meet that man…" Evey whispered, her eyes opening in recognition as she kept her emotions at bay. _V….why…why did you stay out of your own daughter's life…? Why? She needs your support too…I need your support…and you come at the last minute and teach her how to kill…_

"Let's go mum, we don't have much time. We need to get to Mr. Finch so that man doesn't get detected….he said he knew you…do you know his name? Actually…he told me he would tell me so never mind that." Vivienne faintly smiled, before turning back to the vent and crawling first, her mum following behind."

Evey sighed to herself, not knowing how to take the situation of V being alive. _I just need to calm down and deal with it later_…

Before anyone could react, there was the sound of rapid bullet fire, and then the familiar slash of one's knife. Evey then decided that this is where she'd get off. Lifting her foot, she stomped under herself until the nails came loose and she was able to fall. Vivienne only watched with confusion as her mum jumped down from the ventilation, silence following.

"Mum? What's going on?"

"So…you've...you've been alive this whole time…and you avoided me. You avoided your _family_!"

"Mummy! Tell me what is happening-"

"Hush child! I'm trying to talk to someone who avoided us for 14 years!"

"But we'll be caught if we don't get a move on!"

"The child is right, Evey. We can't risk our lives by idle chit cha-"

"THIS ISN'T IDLE V! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Evey lashed out, as Vivienne fell from the vent system.

"What's his name mummy?" Vivienne groaned while looking like she was slapped in the face.

"So you didn't tell your own daughter your name?" Evey growled at the man named V.

"He-he's my dad? But…you said he died. What?" Vivienne sputtered out, a look of dismay taking her facial features into its cradle. "Is this true?!" She began to whisper, her eyes darting towards her mother and father, while she slowly backed up.

"Yes." Was all the man replied with, the man named V.

Vivienne started breathing hard. _Lies lies lies lies lies lies lies LIES LIES LIES LIES!_

"WHY DO YOU ALL HAVE TO LIE TO ME?! I'M NOT STUPID!" Vivienne wailed while screaming at the top of her lungs. "MY DADS DEAD. YOU GUYS! YOU GUYS ARE! –gasp- YOU –gasp-" Her screams soon died down into wheezes. She was having a severe panic attack. Vivienne began to hit her head with her fists, slumping down against the wall, her eyes closing as much as they possibly could, squeezing out tears like a lemon juicer.

"Vivienne clam down sweetheart." Evey attempted to grab her daughter and pull her into an embrace.

"G-gasp-GET AWAY FROM ME BOTH-gasp-OF YOU! GETAWAY! GETAWAY! GETAWAY! GETAWAY!" She screamed.

Evey then turned her head towards V.

"Why? V? Why did you…" Evey couldn't finish her sentence as her emotions took hold of her. She turned her head away and walked down the path.

The man simply stared at the child, letting what had barely happen seep in.

"Evey" V called out, his porcelain mask turning to barely face her.

"V…please…just-just let me be for now. I'm trying to keep my emotions at bay. Just help your daughter right now. I'm in no state to do it." She whispered, tears streaming down her face like a waterfall.

V sighed, walking over to the young girl, who was curled up in a tight ball. "Child-"

"Her name is Vivienne." Evey snapped, sending a glare towards V.

"Vivienne. Listen. What are you feeling right now?" V asked.

"Leave me alone." She whispered, barely audible.

"If you ignore your emotions, they will flood in at the worst times. So listen. Sit up and take deep breaths." The man helped the girl imitating an armadillo uncurl herself. "Now, tell me what you were feeling when you used your skills on the kid who made fun of you."

"…I felt just…and a little angry…."

"Now child, use those emotions to fight, but don't confuse anger and hate. That will prove horrifying for you." The man softly spoke to the girl making her head rising from her knees.

"Why didn't you ever visit me? I always dreamed of having a father. But not in this way…" Vivienne wiped the tears from her eyes, her eyes staring an intense gaze of depression lodging deep in V's heart.

He sighed, it wasn't supposed to go like this. "I wanted you and your mum to live without having me drag you back into the shadows." V simply stated, not wanting to dive any deeper in the topic. He then stood up and assisted Vivienne to rise, then walked her over to Evey, who had a distant look drawn on her face.

"I'll handle the rest. And Evey." V turned around.

"What is it V?" Evey asked, trying to conceal her emotions until she could cry in a safer place.

"I'll talk to you once you reach your flat." He responded, before pausing and turning around. "I really care about you two. I know you probably don't feel the same way back. And that is fine. I just wanted to let you know." V added before disappearing into the darkness of the tunnel.

"I know…" Vivienne added under her breath, so that her mother couldn't hear her.

"Vivienne, we have to get out of here." Evey hissed, before hoisting Vivienne up into the vent. She then attempted to get her mum up, but without her mum's support on something, Vivienne was hopeless. She pulled with all of her might, somehow successfully pulling her mum into the vent system and then falling out herself.

"Ouch!" Vivienne gasped, rolling on her back while rubbing her neck profusely. Just then a squad of men rounded around the corner, their guns pointed and ready to be used like a hound with his master. They then turned towards Vivienne, who barely jumped up, catching their attention.

"RUN VIVI!" Evey screamed, turning the attention away from Vivienne for a few split seconds, giving her the opportunity to attempt to make an escape. But before Vivienne could round the corner, they opened fire at her, grazing her hair pelting the walls in holes.

Vivienne yelped to herself as she felt a searing white pain cut through her back. She ignored the agonizing stabbing feeling, continuing to run away as far as she could. She then heard more gunfire, and three of the guard's bodies collapse. Not wanting to take any chances though, Vivienne continued to run, her adrenaline making her feel light headed.

After about five minutes of running, Vivienne made it outside, bursting into the midnight air that embraced her small frame. She then collapsed. Why did she feel so dizzy? Vivienne coughed, spitting out a black and red substance. _Oh…_ she then moved her hand along her back, feeling about four bullet wounds. "Ah! It hurts" she winced, but hardly any pain came. Vivienne then looked at her hands, as they turned an alarming pale. _That's what dead people's skin looks like-_

She collapsed.

The ringing in Vivienne's ears was becoming something like a lullaby. She looked to her side, seeing the small pool of blood forming around her. She then widened her eyes, and tried to scream, but the words seemed to have gotten lost, or died, like she was going to.

_I'm going to die…I'M GOING TO DIE! I NEED HELP!_ Vivienne opened her mouth, forcing anything out, but all that managed to escape was a gargled moan, and crimson red spit.

"S-s…..s-s-someone. Please help…." She softly spoke, letting the cold sensation overrun her and cover her up for what might be her last time.


	13. Bloody paths that I will take

Evey watched as her daughter ran quickly and disappeared behind the wall. Just as the men were about to begin chase after Vivienne, Mr. Finch and his men gunned down almost all of them, leaving one to fall on his knees and shout something in German, putting his hands on his head.

"Evey what in bloody heavens are you doing up there?" Dominic asked, his eyebrows contorting in confusion. She only replied with a shake of her head and jumped down, landing next to Dominic and Finch.

"I was trying to distract the men from shooting Vivienne. They shot at her! We need to find her! She could be injured, or dying, and even-_oh god-_ finch she could be drowning in her own blood for all we know!" Evey panicked, her hands flying to her temples and she rubbed them vigorously.

"Don't worry Evey, we'll find your daughter." Finch spoke with the most amount of reassurance he could, but he was still doubtful himself, and it was somewhat presenting itself on his facial features.

"You three! Look down the east corridor for any marks or traces of Evey's daughter or a women dressed in a black dress with a blue sash across the waist. And you four look down the south corridor. We'll take care of the west." Dominic shouted orders, glancing at Eric to make sure he was fine with them, only to be somewhat surprised to see him already making his way down the west corridor with Evey.

Mr. Finch looked for any evidence of Mrs. Creedy making her way through here. She had barely made a clean getaway, and Finch didn't find the little note from V indicating that he had captured her. Finch sighed, feeling ever more frustrated at all the stresses piling up on him.

They continued to walk for what seemed an eternity when Mr. Finch spotted something red dotting the floor in tiny little puddles. He bent down to inspect it. _Blood._

"I'll investigate this alone. You two will look further down this hall for anything else that seems suspicious. If you do find anything, wait for me to catch up with you. Understood?" Finch exacted out.

"Understood. Let's go for Vivienne, Evey." Dominic stated with a seriousness to his tone. Evey only glanced at Finch before jogging to catch up with Dominic.

Eric sighed internally, trying to alleviate as much stress and anxiety before he knew what he was going to find. He followed the blood trail that led down a small corridor and stopped right in front of an exit door, opening it up to find a massive blood puddle, but no body to accompany it.

Eric stared in shock as he wondered who had possibly died here, and if not, where they ended up and who took them. Although finch knew it was probably Vivienne's blood and that V might have gotten his daughter in time, he had the sickening feeling that someone _else_ had gotten her, and was going to use her for despicable things.

He grabbed a glass tube and dipped it in the blood, before wiping the glass clean with a napkin and sealing it shut.

"Be careful Vivienne…" Finch whispered.

**Hi guys. I'm just going to ask you to comment to make sure people are still reading this. I haven't received any new views on my fic for about 5 days now, and I've only received one comment in the last week. So I am begging you guys to tell me whether or not you think it is turning out well and where I should correct it. Also, I need to get better at my fluency and my word choice so review like this story sucks and find ANYTHING I need to fix. I seriously need to learn to be a better writer guys. So please! Feed the poor, little, hungry child who eats reviews. And don't be afraid to hurt my feelings. I can take it!**


	14. The sleep of death

Vivienne laid ghostly pale on a table, her life still barely clinging by its nails. The bleeding had finally stopped, but that didn't mean the sinister plots of Mrs. Creedy would. Her smile grew as she silently recited the progress of the plan in her head, knowing this girl would be the key to making it all happen. Making Norsefire rise again, and revenging her Husband's death. Mrs. Creedy silently traced her nails against the young girl's face, feeling in every curve and dimple while mumbling something incoherent.

True, Mrs. Hamelin Creedy had lost her sanity once her husband passed away, but she continued to work and accomplish on what he hadn't had the chance to get at. Creedy, when Hamelin met him, seemed cold. But she got to know him, and realized he could be a gentle man who he cared for. But they soon lost interest in each other after four miscarriages. It made Hamelin angry to the core that the wife of her husband's murderer got a child, and she never did. And she would make them both pay for the pain they caused her, and the fall of her husband's great empire.

Mrs. Creedy then left the room, letting the doctors she had hired flood in to begin the operation. This plan would be _most_ horrific to them. Evey and V. They would lose a child in a painful way like she did. At first think that _she_ would make it, and then would lose her. Yes. It would work gruesomely, and they would live in a world of pain with me. While their child wouldn't even live anymore.

Vivienne paced in the long metal corridors, a blanket wrapped around her. "Mum? Dad? Why don't you see me?" She asked, fear in her voice. Her mother seemed distraught, and her father, she couldn't see anything up from his shoulders. It was clouded in darkness. She ran to them, and tried to give them a hug, but they seemed to stretch forward. Every time she called for them, or stepped forward, they would appear to be sinking forward, as if the floor beneath them was stretching _away_ from Vivienne.

Then it gave out beneath her. She screamed out for them and grabbed onto the edge, but her parents stepped over the hole, and only smiled. Her mother shook her head while she laughed, her tears turning into blood as her eyes darkened to black, and her father only disappeared. But she could still hear his laughter ringing in the back of her mind, and eventually echoing so much that she began to feel nauseated. Then she lost grip of the holding.

She fell for what seemed forever, a ripping and agonizing feeling replaced the nausea that lingered in her stomach a second ago. Then the fires of the pain spread thought her whole torso, making her feel like her whole body was dipped in molten magma. She hit the ground, but no pain came. She only felt extremely dizzy.

Then a black silhouette appeared. When it stepped into the light, Vivienne could only scream. The man she had beheaded was standing there; his head in his hands still bleeding lightly. The head opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out were knives and words. Lies. Vivienne knew that word too well. She let out a sob as her tears began to paint her face. And then everything began to fade softly. She just wanted to go home, to be safe in her bed. She was so tired right now. She lay down, her blanket reappearing.

Then someone else appeared. She was cloaked in darkness, and the majority of her face was covered, only leaving her pale white face and blood red lips to be in view. She held a scythe with markings carved in the blade. The wood that held it was a mysterious red, which seemed to glow. It made Vivienne seem soft inside, and she wanted to just sleep. She snuggled into her blanket as inky blackness began to take hold of the colors that surrounded her. She let out a tired sigh, and began to doze off.

But a bright light stopped her from doing so. Vivienne looked up at the person emitting the brilliance. The majority of her face was also covered, but she was cloaked in light this time, and her face wasn't a snow white pale, but a healthy pink and peachy cream color, while her lips were painted a fiery orange, like the sunset. This time, she had a staff that seemed to have small angel wings around the circular head.

"Who are you?" She asked, her eyes trying ever so hard to close. The woman cloaked in light responded quickly.

"You already know me very well child." She smiled. She walked over and helped Vivienne up from my sitting position.

"But you don't know me, and I hope to keep it that way." The woman cloaked in darkness responded, as she backed away into a gray cloud of mist.

"I...I don't though. Who are you guys?" Vivienne questioned again, this time seeming much more difficult for her because of her exhaustion.

Both only smiled as they regained their positions next to each other. "You know one of us, because you almost let go of her." The sister of darkness responded as they both turned and disappeared in what seemed to be deep and dark smog.

"Wait! I don't want to be alone!" Vivienne cried out. She was so tired of her mind being played with. All she wanted, all she just really hoped for-what she _whished_ for, was that she could have a normal family. Her mother, her father, and her. But she knew that life would never be normal for her. Fate decided to play her cards a different way and torture Vivienne.

Vivienne then felt like she _too_ was being clouded in darkness. But it seemed more like someone was pulling her out of something. She tried to close her eyes, but her body seemed to ignore her request. She then felt her consciousness slipping away, and then being regained. She opened her eyes. _Barely_. She lay pinned on a table, with a bag of fluid connected to her and her body stitched shut. At first she thought she was in a hospital, but adjusted to the darkness enough to not recognize this as _any_ hospital.

"Why hello there, little Vivienne." A familiar voice sounded next to her.

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys! I just finished reviewing this for the fourth time. I wanted it to be extra good! And I shall try writing longer chapters.(for tomboy) I just have a problem of summing things up…hehe ~(^ - ^ ') **

**Anyways, some of you might have noticed my other fanfic on batb. I have recently become overly obsessed with the Disney classic, and can't stop watching it. It's just so…so…SO FRIGGIN CUTE AND KAWAII! Beast is always like "ergh…imam be adorable, hugabgu gawai, and awkward….mergh" IDK I just fangirl over the most stupid of reasons hehee! \( ^ )/ And thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate them! Thank you loyaldeer. You really deserve your name! *gives you cookie for spamming awesome comments***


End file.
